Lelucon Waktu
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Pertemuan di perkampungan gurun pasir itu bukan yang terakhir untuk Denmark dan kawan Persia barunya. / canon - historical fic / crack; denmark/oc!iran /


**Lelucon Waktu  
><strong>Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Denmark/OC!Iran. **Genre**: Romance/Adventure. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: time travel. slightly historical.

_(Pertemuan di perkampungan gurun pasir itu ternyata bukan yang terakhir untuk Denmark dan kawan Persia barunya.)_

* * *

><p>"<em>Almost, almost i never enough. So close to being in love. If I would have known that you wanted me the way I wanted you, then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart." <em>

— _Ariana Grande: Almost is Never Enough_

* * *

><p><strong>Viking Age — 9th century<strong>

Dalam kehidupan nyaris-imortalnya, Mathias selalu berpikir bahwa 'terakhir' hanyalah mitos.

Namun yang kali ini, entah kenapa terasa akan seperti benar-benar berakhir. Padahal, tidak ada pemberitahuan bahwa esok dunia akan kiamat atau besok semua petak tanah di muka bumi akan digulung rapi dan dia akan kehilangan segala jenis kesempatan lain.

Lukas sudah meninggalkan tempat tidurnya, entah ke mana. Mathias tidak perlu tahu, karena dengan perginya Lukas itu artinya dia bisa pergi menyelinap keluar penginapan dengan tenang pula. Lukas memang tidak pernah bertanya ke mana dia pergi, tetapi dari tatapan matanya, Mathias merasa di sedang diintimidasi, seolah dituduh akan merompak di daratan. Mathias tahu, kepergiannya yang rutin setiap pagi selama sepuluh hari terakhirnya di sini pasti menimbulkan kecurigaan bagi krunya—apalagi Lukas—tetapi, kenapa dia harus takut dicurigai? Dia tidak menimbulkan kekacauan. Dia hanya sedang menyusun memori indah sambil menyusuri kota.

Mathias mengacak rambutnya sambil bangkit untuk duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Mandi sekian menit mungkin cukup untuk membuat _yang terakhirnya_ lebih menyenangkan.

* * *

><p>Di sepanjang perjalanannya setelah keluar dari penginapan—melewati gang-gang kecil dengan para gadis penenun yang menatapnya malu-malu tapi mau (pasti karena wajahnya yang berbeda dari seluruh penduduk)—Mathias melihat banyak wajah orang yang seolah menjadi sama dengan wajah gadis yang datang di mimpinya tadi malam. Segila itukah ketertarikan, hingga wajah semua orang dirasa sama karena otak hanya merekam wajah yang menarik itu?<p>

Oh, dia sudah gila. Gila, Mathias menyumpah. Atas nama para Tetua Viking, dia merasa dirinya sudah merusak kehormatan Viking karena sudah menyeret satu perempuan asing ke dalam mimpinya hingga sepuluh kali berturut-turut. Sepanjang pengetahuannya, tidak ada penjelajah Viking yang pernah jatuh cinta pada wanita luar.

Mathias menggeleng cepat untuk mengusir wajah wanita itu dari pikiran. Dia menghidu aroma kari yang nikmat, lalu berhenti di depan sebuah kedai. Matahari belum terlalu tinggi, dan dia rasa dia masih terlalu cepat jika datang ke tempat perjanjian sekarang.

Dia merogoh sakunya, masih ada lumayan banyak koin. Masih cukup untuk dibelanjakan sarapan, dan sisanya disimpan untuk dibawa kembali ke rumah sebagai kenang-kenangan petualangan.

Maka Mathias pun memesan satu porsi kari.

* * *

><p><em>Dia<em> sudah ada di dekat pohon kurma, tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu (ah, kendi air yang pecah, Mathias yang harus mengganti, kata maaf, lalu jabatan tangan yang hangat). _Dia _ sedang menuangkan air dari kendi ke gelas-gelas yang ditadahkan padanya.

"Iya, iya, sebentar, oh, Sayang, kau pasti dapat. Iya, iya sebentar. Hei, kendinya sudah penuh, bawalah."

Mathias menyaksikan dari kejauhan sambil tersenyum. Semakin meluntur alasannya untuk kembali berlayar sebagai bagian dari Viking ketika menonton gadis itu dengan kegiatannya. Tetapi, darahnya adalah darah Viking. Orang Viking yang tangguh tak mungkin luluh hanya karena seorang wanita.

"Iya, sama-sama. Nah, kendiku sudah kosong, kalian semua juga sudah dapat air, 'kan? Sampai ketemu nanti, ya!" gadis itu pun berdiri tegak, dan entah insting dari mana, dia langsung melihat ke arah Mathias, dan terkekeh lalu melambaikan tangan, "Mathiaaas!"

"Hei ..." Mathias menggaruk kepalanya. "Jadi, Yasmin ...?"

Dia mengagguk. "Ya, sekarang. Tunggu sebentar di sini, ya, aku mengembalikan ini dulu."

Yasmin menghilang di dalam gang-gang kecil yang berbelok-belok dan dipenuhi oleh gedung-gedung persegi berwarna serupa dengan tanah. Mathias menutup mata setelah melepaskan suatu napas panjang.

_Aku jatuh cinta pada manusia, hm?_

Yasmin kembali tanpa Mathias sadari karena matanya mengekori seorang penggembala kambing yang masih sangat kecil. Dia baru tersadar setelah Yasmin mencubit lengannya dan berseru, "Ayo!"

"Ah?" Mathias lalu tertawa, "Oke, oke! Ke mana?"

"Suatu tempat yang bagus," Yasmin berjalan di depan. Ujung rambutnya yang panjang menyembul dari balik pashmina sutra yang dia letakkan begitu saja di atas kepalanya. Roknya menyapu pasir jalanan, tetapi anehnya lengan bajunya dia singsingkan hingga setengah lengan. Mathias menduga, ada jiwa tomboy yang terpelihara di dalam tubuh ramping nan mungil Yasmin.

Segala yang dia pakai berwarna hijau, kontras dengan warna rumah dan tanah di sekitar, yang makin memberatkan pesonanya. Hijaunya Yasmin hidup, melawan arus dan menabrak logika. Tidak ada yang menyamainya. Dia berbeda dengan seluruh orang. Mathias sesungguhnya berharap perbedaan Yasmin dengan kebanyakan orang bukan pada bajunya.

Melainkan usianya. Ya, agar dia masih dapat bertemu Yasmin lagi satu milenium yang akan datang.

"Ke mana, memangnya? Apa jauh?"

"Ayolah Mathias," ucapnya. Mathias jadi menyukai pengucapan namanya di lidah Yasmin yang sangat kental dengan dialek timur tengah, "Kau petualang Viking, kenapa harus takut pada petualangan yang tak terlalu jauh di darat?" dia pun menunjuk pada dinding tinggi di depan sana.

"Ada apa di balik dinding itu?" kening Mathias berkerut. Dinding itu kemungkinan enam kali tinggi tubuhnya. Ada gerbang yang terbuka lebar, tapi tidak ada satu orang pun yang melewatinya. "Kota perdagangan yang akan kauhadiahkan untukku?"

Yasmin tak menjawab. Dia cuma tersenyum lalu berlari melewati jalanan yang sudah berupa padang pasir tanpa rumah-rumah penduduk itu. Mathias terpaksa ikut mengambil langkah seribu. Tertinggal dari Yasmin adalah suatu hal yang memalukan.

Mereka bisa memasuki gerbang itu tanpa halangan. Yasmin berhenti mendadak di dekat sebuah pos, dan memberi salam pada penjaganya. Lalu berbicara dengan cepat. Mathias, yang baru belajar tak banyak kosakata, hanya mengerti beberapa kata karena Yasmin begitu tangkas berbicara.

Yang Yasmin lakukan berikutnya adalah menarik tangan Mathias, lalu menggiringnya ke dalam sebuah jalur berkelok yang dipagari oleh bangunan-bangunan berarsitektur apik, seperti istana yang dibangun di bebatuan dengan selimut warna pasir.

"Selamat datang di Arg-e Bam!"

Mathias disambut oleh deretan hunian dengan ukuran bervariasi. Ada yang kecil dengan atap datar, ada yang lebih besar dengan atap kubah, ada yang berukuran sedang dan berjendela banyak. Semuanya rapat bersusun membentuk harmoni, tinggi-rendah bangunannya membuat kontur yang cantik bahkan jika dilihat dari bawah. Ada pula bangunan yang berpuncak layaknya bagian atas istana—bergerigi—seperti istana yang sering Mathias lihat di daratan yang tak jauh dari rumahnya.

Ada sumur air yang dipenuhi para ibu, ada pula rumah besar yang dipenuhi para penenun—kali ini lebih banyak isinya daripada yang Mathias lihat di dekat penginapannya—dan sebuah pasar yang ramai.

Kemudian mereka melewati taman. Bunga-bunga kaktus seakan bersinar ditimpa cahaya matahari. Yasmin menjauh dari sisi Mathias, menghampiri seorang pekerja di sana. Saat itulah Mathias sadar bahwa di sepanjang perjalanan memasuki kota ini, tangan mereka tidak saling melepas.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu," Yasmin kembali sambil tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin membeli kaktus itu. Tapi dia setuju untuk memberikannya secara gratis. Nanti tanamannya kuambil saat kita akan pulang."

"Gratis?" tanya Mathias kaku. Oh, dia harus lebih terbiasa dengan bahasa tanah ini, "Kenapa bisa? Apa yang kaulakukan sampai bisa mendapat gratis? Hahaha!"

"Entahlah," Yasmin mengapit jarinya satu sama lain di balik punggungnya. Dia menatap lurus ke depan. "Mereka langsung mengenaliku. Mereka tahu namaku. Aku memang suka jalan-jalan ke kota lain, tetapi ... yah, aku tidak tahu ternyata mereka mengenalku sampai sejauh ini."

"Aku juga," Mathias menatap pada burung padang pasir yang terbang melewati kepala mereka. "Mereka langsung tahu aku begitu aku dilihat oleh mereka. Bahkan oleh kawanan yang kapalnya baru pertama kali kutemui. Aku juga keren, hm?"

Sejauh ini, Mathias masih berharap bahwa Yasmin sama seperti dirinya kalau mendengar cerita itu. Tetapi ... ah, mana mungkin. Hanya ada beberapa insan imortal di muka bumi yang sama sepertinya. Suatu kemungkinan yang terlalu tipis untuk menemukan orang lain secara acak selain Lukas, Berwald, Tino atau Emil di tempat yang dikunjunginya tanpa maksud tertentu selain berpetualang dan berdagang.

"Ayo naik!" Yasmin berlari menuju tangga yang terhampar panjang di depan mereka, dengan kemiringan yang landai dan anak tangga kecil yang tak terhitung. Angin musim panas mendesau dan menggelitik hidung Mathias, namun dia terus berlari. Ujung pashmina Yasmin melayang terbawa aliran udara dan nyaris mengenai wajah Mathias.

Wangi.

Beruntung, puncak yang mereka tuju jauh, dan Mathias bisa berpuas hati melintasi tangga di belakang Yasmin sambil tersenyum terus tanpa takut ketahuan. Gadis itu begitu bersemangat dalam langkahnya.

Mereka tiba di puncak sebuah bangunan yang seperti istana, dan Yasmin pun merentangkan tangannya.

"Selamat datang di Arg-e Bam! Dunia yang menghipnotismu seperti sihir!"

Mathias memandang sekeliling. Terlihat seperti negeri dongeng. Walau dia sudah sering mendengar tentang cerita-cerita alam mitologi milik Lukas, yang ini berbeda. Luas, penuh dengan petak-petak persegi yang teratur dan seolah tak punya ketidakseimbangan. Mungkin bagi para penggemar laut—seperti dirinya yang Viking—ini terlihat gersang, tetapi hamparan ini punya satu penyegar.

Yang berdiri di sampingnya. Hijau dan teduh. Yang tampaknya menyukai keheningan sambil memandangi Arg-e Bam yang luar biasa.

"Maaf, cuma ini yang bisa kuberikan. Sore ini kau akan pulang, 'kan?"

"Mm, yeaah~ tapi jangan terlalu bersedih karena bisa saja minggu depan aku kembali lagi. Aku ketua ekspedisi, jadi aku yang bisa memerintahkan mereka untuk mengarahkan kapal ke manapun aku mau! Aku akan—"

Yasmin menatapnya dengan mata teduh. Mathias baru ingat, dua hari yang lalu Yasmin memberikannya kurma yang dikeringkan—dan seperti itulah warna matanya. Mathias kehilangan kata-kata, dan dia akhirnya hanya tertawa lepas. Suasana jadi makin aneh karena Yasmin masih memandangnya seperti tadi.

"Tidak mungkin kau akan kembali lagi ke sini dengan cepat. Kau masih punya banyak tempat untuk dituju, peperangan untuk dimulai, dan pulau baru untuk dicari. Jiwamu mengatakan untuk melakukan itu semua, dan bukannya bertahan di suatu tempat asing yang baru sekali kaukunjungi. Kau pasti lebih cinta itu semua. Kau pasti tidak akan berpikir untuk kembali ke sini ketika bertemu lagi dengan lautan."

Tawa Mathias pudar.

Yasmin melepaskan pashminanya. Dikalungkannya ke leher Mathias, "Anak buahmu mungkin banyak membeli sutra ini untuk dijual nanti. Tapi, ambillah ini. Khusus dariku. Sutranya berbeda karena ini diperuntukkan secara spesial bagiku. Karena aku adalah orang khusus. Tapi aku ingin memberikan ini cuma untukmu. Jagalah, oke? Sekarang mari pulang!"

"Tunggu—"

Yasmin masih berlari menuruni tangga namun menanggapi dengan nyaring, "Ya?"

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?!"

Yasmin berhenti. Jarak mereka makin dekat, namun kembali memanjang karena Mathias berhenti ketika Yasmin tersenyum dengan cara yang tak biasa—menurutnya.

"Yasmin Nedazila. Bunga dengan suara yang manis."

"Bukan—"

"Kalau kau terlambat maka kau akan tersesaaat~ ayo segeralah pulang~"

Mathias berdecak, semakin kesal karena dia tidak bisa meraih Yasmin. Bahkan hingga keluar dari Arg-e Bam. Bahkan ketika mereka memasuki desa asal mereka lagi. Yasmin, beberapa meter dari pintu gerbang, berbelok ke arah yang asing bagi Mathias. "Sampai jumpa, Tuan Viking Yang Hebat!"

Mathias berhenti mengejar. Dia tertawa keras, tertawa untuk dirinya sendiri. Lucu. Dia tidak seharusnya mengharapkan apapun dari si Yasmin. Yasmin hanyalah wanita konyol yang mengharapkan adanya pertemuan kedua dengan pemuda pengarung lautan sepertinya.

Ah, dirinya juga konyol. Kenapa masih berharap bahwa Yasmin akan mencegah kepergiannya? Dia tidak seharusnya memikirkan para mortal yang menawan hatinya. Dia adalah yang bertahan dalam pergantian waktu, dan dia tidak akan bisa bersama dengan seseorang yang hidup tak sampai dari sepersepuluh usianya.

Tetapi Mathias tetap mempertahankan apa yang ada di lehernya. Dililitkannya dan sebagiannya dia tutupkan ke separuh wajahnya untuk menghalau angin kering yang berembus kasar di hadapannya. Akan dia simpan sebagai bukti bahwa dia, sebuah perlambang kekuasaan, pernah tertarik pada manusia biasa.

* * *

><p><strong>Denmark — 1691<strong>

"Mathias mana?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin dia pergi bersama Lukas. Atau Berwald."

"Ah, biasanya dia yang paling vokal untuk urusan diplomasi perdagangan ini. Sayang sekali dia tidak ada."

Padahal, dia ditunggu. Oleh seseorang.

* * *

><p><strong>Denmark — 1883<strong>

"Benar kau tidak ingin ikut? Kurasa kausuka berpetualang. Dan negeri itu pasti pernah kaukunjungi sebelumnya, entah di tahun berapa. Kalian, sebagai Viking, pasti pernah singgah di benua itu, bukan?"

"Meh, haha, tidak. Upacara peresmian hubungan diplomatik bukan sepenuhnya urusanku. Ada yang lebih penting yang harus kulakukan di sini."

"Ini bukan masalah penting atau tidaknya. Ini petualangan, Mathias."

"Petualangan?" Mathias terkekeh, "Aku sudah pernah ke sana. Jadi itu bukan petualangan. Aku tidak akan ikut."

Mathias melewatkan suatu kesempatan penting lain. Dia tidak menyesal, karena dia tidak tahu.

* * *

><p><strong>Denmark — 1921<strong>

Mathias memungut koran yang diletakkan di depan pintu rumahnya. Asistennya datang agak terlambat hari ini, dan tidak ada orang yang menyingkirkan itu untuknya. Dia bukan orang yang begitu tertarik pada koran—lalu hari ini ketidaktertarikan itu berubah. Berita utama hari itu membuatnya mengerutkan kening.

_Perebutan Tahta — Iran: Reza Shah Mengambil Alih Kekuasaan_

Ada foto yang turut menyertai berita tersebut.

Mathias tertawa setelah mencermati gambarnya.

Benar-benar tertawa.

Apalagi, nama yang tercetak pada seragam militer cokelat muda itu bisa terbaca olehnya, mencetakkan nama yang benar-benar dikenalnya, dalam huruf yang—oh, sudah berapa ratus tahun sejak dia terakhir kali membacanya? Namun dia masih ingat.

Yasmin Nedazila.

Wanita itu berdiri di balik punggung seorang yang Mathias pikir adalah pemimpin baru Iran, yang sedang berpidato dengan selembar kertas di tangan.

_Tidak mungkin._

Mathias melempar koran itu begitu saja ke sofa, dan memutuskan untuk pergi keluar mencari udara segar. Mungkin dia memimpikan sesuatu tadi malam, yang tidak diingatnya, yang membuat otaknya kurang bisa berfungsi jernih pada pagi hari ini.

* * *

><p><strong>World Meeting — 1947<strong>

Mathias nyaris melupakan kegilaan yang dia temukan di koran di awal abad dua puluh itu (yeah, urusan negara, penanganan situasi yang kurang stabil akibat dua perang dunia berturut-turut, urusan diplomasi ke berbagai negara, dan penstabilan ekonomi) dan tiba-tiba diingatkan kembali saat diadakannya pertemuan antarnegara.

Pertemuan ini pertama kalinya diadakan dengan asas kenetralan. Sebelumnya, pertemuan antara banyak negara hanya diadakan oleh kelompok-kelompok tertentu atau pihak yang berperang, dan hanya untuk kepentingan tertentu saja. Perang besar sudah berakhir, dan semuanya tahu bahwa sekian juta jiwa sebagai korban itu telah menjadi pemberi pelajaran; bahwa kebrutalan ketiga tidak mereka butuhkan lagi. Yang dibutuhkan cuma kedamaian.

Tapi, _damai_ tidak berlaku untuk jantung Mathias.

Karena di sisi meja melingkar yang lebar ini—di dekat pojok belakang ruangan—dia menemui _hantu_. Hantu mimpi-mimpi acaknya yang mengingatkannya pada istana padang pasir, warna hijau, dan sutra.

Yang di sana bertumbuk matanya dengan mata Mathias—yang kebingungan seperti anak burung yang tersesat—dan dia menunjuk sambil tersenyum.

Lalu melambaikan tangan dengan lucu.

Mathias bertanya tak mengerti dengan gerakan kedutan pada keningnya.

Gadis itu mengangguk cepat. Masih menyunggingkan senyum.

Mata cokelat besar teduh yang masih sama, rambut hitam panjang menjulur sepunggung yang tidak berbeda, bulu mata tebal pelindung dari angin kering Asia yang serupa, dan tentu saja; senyuman yang sama.

Ketika America mengabsen negara bernama Iran, gadis itu mengangkat tangan dan menjawab dengan suara mantap yang tegas.

Mathias menutup matanya, dan mengembalikan pikirannya ke salah satu fragmen memori bertanggalkan kurang lebih sembilan ratus tahun lalu.

Masih. Masih sama. Semuanya.

Dia kira dia gila. Ternyata tidak. Dia hanya bodoh; bodoh karena tidak menyadari ini sejak awal, dan lebih memilih untuk percaya pada ketidakpercayaannya.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day — 2014<strong>

Mathias berlari membelah kesibukan bandara setelah dia menemukan siapa yang dia cari, ransel besarnya terayun-ayun nyaris mengganggu orang lain. Blazer panjang dengan kancing besar dan celana pipa yang semuanya berwarna hijau muda, serta syal tipis sutra hijau tua—pas. Semuanya pas seperti yang dijanjikan, dan Mathias amat mudah menemukannya karena matanya seolah diatur untuk langsung melihat ke arah sana.

Mereka berdiri mematung. Mathias kagok. Yasmin terkekeh. Mathias lantas tertawa keras sambil mengusap punggung kepalanya. Dia menggeleng cepat, "Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa."

"Mmm, biar aku yang bicara kalau begitu," Yasmin melepaskan syal tipisnya yang digambari motif garis-garis dan bunga abstrak. Lalu dikalungkannya untuk Mathias. "Selamat datang di Iran, Denmark. Siap untuk perjalanan berikutnya?" dia menyeringai kecil, lalu berbalik dengan seringai yang masih tertinggal.

Sejenak Mathias diserang bayang-bayang _dejavu_. Tangannya segera terulur ke pundak Yasmin, "Tunggu! Ke mana?"

"Karena yang kita datangi dulu sudah tidak lagi seindah era kita ... kita pergi ke tempat lain. Kaubisa tidur di perjalanan. Empat jam naik mobil, dan aku sopir pribadimu," Yasmin memamerkan kunci mobil yang dibawanya, dengan gantungan berupa domba kecil akrilik yang bertanduk kelabu.

Mathias menyeringai kecil. "Dasar kau—tapi—_hoaaamhh_, aku mengantuk. Aku akan tidur di jalan kalau begitu," dia meregangkan tangannya.

"Tidak bisa tidur di pesawat?" Yasmin masih berjalan di depannya dengan langkah tangkas.

"Ng. Ya."

"Terlalu tidak sabar bertemu denganku?"

Mathias mengacak rambut Yasmin, "Che, besar kepala sekali kau!"

Lalu Mathias memandang tangannya—_oh, tangan, ini kali pertama kau menyentuhnya, sembilan abad setelah kautahu namanya!_

Sembilan abad? Mathias tertawa dalam hatinya. Bagi dia dan kaumnya, waktu hanya seperti sebuah lelucon. 'Hei, terakhir kali kita bertemu, kapan, ya? Tiga ratus tahun lalu?', atau 'Hei, rambutmu masih sama seperti tujuh abad yang lalu!'. Semuanya terasa ringan diucapkan, namun ketika diukur dengan penggaris zaman milik manusia biasa, semua itu terdengar gila sekaligus mencengangkan. Lalu Mathias berpikir; berarti perasaan juga menganggap bahwa waktu itu konyol dan lelucon?

Buktinya, sembilan ratus tahun berlalu, tetapi tidak ada yang berubah dalam hal perasaan ketika dia melihat Yasmin lagi.

* * *

><p>"Selamat datang di tepi Sungai Zayandeh!"<p>

"Za—apa?"

"Za-yan-deh. Apa itu terlalu sulit untuk lidah Skandinavia-mu, Mathias? Tapi lidah Persia-ku bisa menyebutkan namamu dengan mudah."

Mathias tergelak sambil menggeleng dan meregangkan tangannya ke atas. "Tidurku enak. Tapi rasanya sebentar sekali—ugh. Apa perjalanan ini benar-benar empat jam?"

"Kurang lebih," Yasmin duduk santai dengan kaki terlipat. "Berarti kemampuan menyetirku bagus. Kata orang, kalau seorang penumpang tertidur di dalam perjalanan, berarti yang menyetir itu hebat."

"Tch," cibir Mathias sambil tersenyum meremehkan. Lalu dia berbaring dengan bantal berupa tangannya sendiri. Dia menghirup napas dalam-dalam, dan membuka matanya lagi setelah beberapa saat. "Hei, merasa aneh?"

"Tidak."

"Maksudku," Mathias bangun dan menjadikan siku di atas rumput sebagai penopang tubuhnya. "Kita. Ya, kita. Sembilan ratus tahun yang lalu—"

"Itu bukan hal yang aneh untuk kita, Mathias. Waktu adalah hal kecil untuk kita."

Mathias tertawa. Lagi. "Ah, yang aneh itu ... kita tidak saling tahu sampai sembilan ratus—"

"—Kau yang terlalu sibuk untuk menyadarinya."

"Ha? Jadi dari awal ..."

"Aku sudah tahu," Yasmin tersenyum manis. Berbeda dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya, di mana dia lebih sering menunjukkan senyum bangganya yang tak terlalu feminin. "Saat aku pertama kali melihatmu, aku sudah tahu bahwa kita sama, dan kita berbeda dari orang kebanyakan. Setiap negara seperti kita bisa saling mengenali karakterisasi masing-masing, bukan? Aku merasakannya begitu saja ketika bicara denganmu. Lalu, sekitar beberapa abad berikutnya, aku mendengar kebangkitan negaramu ... dan penamaan 'Denmark' untuk tempatmu berasal. Aku sudah punya firasat bahwa itu kau. Dan ketika koran sudah tercipta, lalu kamera dibuat, fotomu dimuat, aku yakin aku tidak salah lagi."

Mathias terdiam. Dia bukan orang yang bisa tutup mulut dengan mudah. Hanya lelucon waktulah hal yang bisa membuatnya melakukan itu.

Ya, semuanya hanya lelucon waktu.

"Bukankah utusan dari negaraku pernah datang untuk perdagangan pada tahun 1691, lalu urusan diplomasi tahun 1933? Aku ikut bersama mereka dan bertemu orang dari negaramu. Tapi kau tidak ada."

"Kh, aku terlalu sibuk," Mathias beralasan sambil menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Yasmin memutar bola matanya.

"Pantas ... waktu itu aku merasa aneh."

"Dan aku yakin akan identitasmu karena kau begitu mudah belajar bahasaku. Salah satu ciri dari orang-orang seperti kita adalah kemampuan luar biasa untuk belajar bahasa, 'kan? Sebab, kita adalah negara, lambang dari budaya, bahasa, kebiasaan, dan adat—sehingga kita bisa dengan mudahnya menyerap hal-hal semacam itu dari sekeliling ... karena kemampuan itu, kita gampang untuk jatuh terpengaruh menjadi negara lain kalau kita tidak hati-hati dan menjaga identitas kita sendiri."

Mathias melirik, "Syukurlah kau tidak jatuh menjadi negara lain."

"Ah?" Yasmin membalas tatapan Mathias. "Yah—aku senang bisa bertahan."

Mathias berbaring lagi. "Kalau kautahu bahwa kita sama pada waktu itu, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu?"

"Jawabannya mudah," Yasmin mendekatkan lutut ke dagunya. Dia memandangi sungai yang tenang, dan menikmati anginnya yang begitu nikmat di kulit. "Aku ingin tahu lelucon waktu itu bagaimana. Waktu adalah permainan humor untuk kita, dan aku ingin tertawa di masa depan setelah terjebak di dalamnya."

"... Kau aneh."

"Kau juga," balas Yasmin.

"Kita sama-sama aneh?"

Mereka bertatapan. Yasmin mengangguk, "Ya. Boleh jadi."

Lalu mereka sama-sama tertawa.

"Kaubisa menemukan jawabannya sekarang."

Tangan Yasmin menjalar di rerumputan, dan menemukan tangan Mathias yang terentang bebas. Digenggamnya dan dia mendapat balasan yang sama eratnya. "Ya. Aku akhirnya tahu apa itu lelucon waktu. Syukurlah akhirnya sama seperti kubayangkan."

"Kau berkata seolah kau sudah jatuh cinta padaku, ahahaha!"

"... Memang."

"Ha, impas," Mathias mengangkat tangan itu dan menciumnya. "Sembilan ratus tahun menunggu untuk ini—oh, kurasa aku gila. Lelucon waktu ini gila!"

"Karena jatuh cinta itu gila, Mathias. Maka dari itulah, lelucon waktu yang kita dapatkan ini gila."

"Terserahlah," Mathias masih tersenyum lebar, lalu menarik pelan tangan Yasmin hingga tubuh gadis itu terbawa dan ikut berbaring di sampingnya. "Sekarang, mari kita tunggu lelucon waktu yang baru lagi untuk dua orang yang jatuh cinta."

"Mungkin leluconnya seindah Arg-e Bam."

"Tidak, tidak. Pasti seindah aurora Eropa Utara."

**end.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Try to deny it as much as you want, but in time, our feelings will show."<em>

— _Ariana Grande: Almost is Never Enough_

* * *

><p><span><strong>quickfact<strong>

- **Bangsa Viking** (orang-orang Skandinavia) diduga pernah singgah di daerah Iran di era Viking age (793 - 1066 Masehi), dan memiliki hubungan perdagangan dengan pihak sana.

- **Arg-e Bam** bangunan di kota Bam (Provinsi Kerman), daerah selatan Iran. Masa jaya dari _citadel _ini diperkirakan pada abad ke-7 sampai ke-11. Ditetapkan sebagai bagian dari _World Heritage Site _oleh UNESCO. Gempa tahun 2003, sayangnya, menghancurkan 80% bangunan itu, namun beberapa negara seperti Jepang, Italia dan Prancis, dll., bekerja sama merekonstruksinya.

- **1691**: diplomat Persia pertama kali datang ke Denmark untuk bernegosiasi.

- **1921**: terjadinya kudeta di Iran yang dikawal oleh pemerintahan Inggris yang ingin menghentikan penetrasi Bolsheviks di Iran.

- **Sungai Zayandeh**: sungai sepanjang 400 km, melintasi kota Isfahan, Iran.

* * *

><p>AN: lirik Ariana di lagu di atas kurasa emang mewakili banget sama fic ini lah, soalnya andai aja di abad ke-10 itu Mathias tahu kalo Yasmin juga tertarik sama dia...mungkin mereka nggak akan terpisah selama 9 abad hahahaha...ah kata 'abad' di hetalia itu kayak sesuatu yang lucu aja ya. dan umur cuma angka biasa yang nggak mungkin dipentingkan (ngek)

.

.

p.s.: kenapa aku suka ngepairing nordik sama anak-anak OC timteng toyong ugh kalo punya keturunan pasti berkualitas (yaiyalah) (muka orang2 skandinavia yang berkualitas bok) (ditambah cantiknya cewek timur tengah) (wahahah gen emas) (keturunan berkualitas)

/pulang


End file.
